


The Fallen Hunter's Lament

by supercasey



Series: Destiny One-Shots [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Found Family, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentor-Protégé Relationship, Misunderstandings, Mother-Son Relationship, Self-Hatred, Team as Family, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wilderness Survival, i really don't have much else to add to this, it's about my shitty guardian oc who's been horrifically traumatized what else can i say???, unintentional murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: Destiny 2 OC story. Runt-0 is unlike any Guardian before him. He was revived close to Fallen territory, and unaware of their rivalry with humanity, joined them at rebirth. However, he can never truly be like his packmates, and must someday return to the Traveler's Light. Unfortunately for him, that day comes sooner than he wanted.





	The Fallen Hunter's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Lame ass title and description, I know, but y’all will just have to deal with my melodramatic ass. I began writing this during a depressive episode, so it's a bit wordy and abstract in the beginning, but this fic is much more “from the heart” than most of my other ones. I've been trying to let myself write what I want and this a good example of what I want to do more with my writing. Btw, when conversations are [Boxed like this] it means the characters are talking in Eliksni. It's a bit of an eyesore but I'm partial to it, so I'm keeping it this way. Please enjoy, and please comment down below if you happened to enjoy this little fic and want to see more within the Destiny universe/more fics with my Guardian OCs.

For a brief moment in the dead of night, the world seems to be at peace, not a sound disturbing the peaceful atmosphere. Hidden under the earth, a pack of Fallen lie dormant in their hidden cavern, coiled together like snakes as the moon watches over them, the soft glow descending through a skylight. Swaddled in cloaks and buried below the vast majority of the Fallen is a Hunter, small and quiet amongst his makeshift family. The young Exo sleeps under a thick layer of Fallen bodies, hidden away from the Traveler's prying eyes.

Usually, nothing would wake Runt-0 from his sleep cycle- after all, he's in desperate need of the rest, his pack having been on the move now for two straight weeks, with this cave being a temporary thing- however, he’s forced awake due to an unexplained sound, causing him to huff under his breath in annoyance. Slowly, as to not disturb his fellow packmates, Runt-0 opens his eyes, dimming the purple light of his irises to a dusky glow.

Runt-0 turns his head ever so slightly, eyes scanning the cavern walls for intruders. Aside from the outside air being well below freezing, the Exo doesn't notice anything out of place… at least, not right away. When he tilts his head upward- he nearly bashes his cranium into the forehead of one of his packmates, the Wretch letting out a displeased growl and batting him as punishment- he catches a glimpse of fluorescent blue, watching as four eyes blink down at him, before the Fallen Captain escapes through the skylight.

With no time to waste on hesitation, Runt-0 begins to squirm his way out from under the pile of Fallen, his prosthetic limbs scrambling for purchase against the bedding of his nest. His packmates grumble their complaints, a few willing to kick the Exo in annoyance, attempting to discipline the rambunctious Guardian into behaving himself. But it's no use, as he is far too determined to escape, his hands soon managing to drag the rest of his body out from underneath his family.

The nighttime air is bitter and chilled, but Runt-0 refuses to take the easy way out and return to his bed; he's too stubborn. However, before he can begin his climb upon the cavern walls, an unexpected, three fingered hand snatches hold of his cloak, giving the material a harsh tug. The Exo follows the motion, falling backwards to sit on the floor with an audible thunk. He glances over his shoulder, meeting the four-eyed gaze of one of the Vandals.

“[You should be asleep, little runt.]” The Vandal’s voice is groggy, lacking the usual bite in tone that it reserves for the Dregs and Guardian.

“[Our Captain’s awake,]” Runt-0 feels like his explanation is suitable enough, but judging by the Vandal's stony silence, it's not. So he elaborates. “[I have to make sure she rests well tonight. She's the Captain after all.]”

The Vandal audibly sighs, shaking its head. “[Leave that old woman to her demons… should she not rest, it shall be her burden to bare. You are small- too weak to be hunting when you are already exhausted- so you must return to the nest. You earned that name for a reason, pup.]” In a rare showing of pity, the Vandal rolls onto its side in the pile, giving the Exo enough room to worm himself back in.

Runt-0 smiles half-heartedly at his packmate, before shaking his head. “[I cannot. I appreciate your efforts, but I refuse to leave our Captain to wallow; she needs me.]”

There's a pause, where Runt-0's half convinced that the Vandal will drag him back to bed, but it's over in an instant. Breaking eye contact, the Vandal withdraws it's grip on the hunter's cloak, returning the arm to wrap around it's own midsection. “[Very well,]” It whispers, closing it's eyes in surrender. “[Chase your demon; follow her into the Darkness… see if I care.]” With that said, the Vandal quickly falls back asleep.

Finally free of his packmate’s worry, Runt-0 scurries to the nearest wall, clinging to the stone as he begins his climb, his knives coming in handy as makeshift climbing gear. It takes awhile, on account of the Exo being- as the Vandal mentioned- worryingly exhausted, but he manages to reach the skylight, the little Guardian pulling himself up until he's free to sit on the roof of the secluded hideout.

Above ground, a mountainous region surrounds the Exo. Tall, looming trees cover every mountain in a blanket of evergreen, the thick pine smell pleasing Runt-0's sensors. He exhales, audibly, basking in the moonlight from overhead. In the distance, he can just barely make out the shape of a larger than life orb in the sky, the milky white goliath haunting the young Guardian, both in his dreams and his nightmares. He has a love hat relationship with it.

Nearby, the soft scuffle of husk covered feet alerts the Guardian to the location of his missing Captain. He turns around, eyeing the female Fallen with carefully trained eyes. He does not fear her, but he can sense the fear on her. And that, above all else, scares him. Slowly, as to not arouse a panic, the young Hunter draws closer, and closer still, until he's practically upon her.

He tries to approach from the side, to catch her attention and not spook her, but it appears as though his Captain's caught on. “[That's enough, my pet. You've no need to fear me.]” Her voice isn't accusatory, but the implication that the Exo wouldn't trust her is nonetheless offensive.

“[I have never once feared you.]” That… is not entirely true. In those first few weeks, he feared her. When she’s docked Dregs, he's feared her. When she beheaded a Hive Knight right in front of him, he feared her… but fear has always known this particular Guardian, so he's learned to cope.

“[Lying… does not suit a son of the Great Machine,]” The Captain remarks, before she shifts somewhat, spreading her legs. She pats the ground in front of her, making it clear what she wants. Without hesitation, the Hunter obeys, taking a seat in-between the Captain's legs, leaning his back against her armored chest. “[Very good, very good… you must rest, my Light. We've still a long way to go.]” She whispers, beginning to idly run her hand over her Hunter's head, her fractured, dry fingers relaxing against the smooth, warm metal.

The Exo considers his words before daring to speak, his head resting tucked under his Captain’s arm. “[Why are you awake tonight, my Captain?”] He hates to pry, hates to question, but he's incredibly scared right now, and he desperately needs to know if this is his doing.

The Captain doesn’t answer at first, and that alone is very telling. The Guardian has rarely known his Captain to keep secrets, not for long at least, but when she has… it’s typically for a very good, or very horrible reason. He wants to believe that he’s made progress with his packmates- he no longer is required to scuffle for everything he owns, no longer has to fight to prove his worth- but if his Captain is keeping him in the dark… does that mean he’s overstayed his welcome? The Exo prays that this is not the case. After all, he has no idea where else he would go if his packmates rejected him, leaving him to wander aimlessly through the ruins of this doomed planet.

He supposes he could finally start making his way toward the Great Machine, but… he hasn’t the foggiest idea of what lies below it. A utopia? A colony? An army waiting to dock him like a pathetic Dreg? All these things are incredibly frightening, at least to the Hunter. He figures, at least somewhat, that this is something that his so-called “Ghost” is meant to tell him about, but… the tiny machine can’t talk; it can't communicate, at least not in a way that’s gotten through to the Hunter. He’s tried, time and time again, to repair the pathetic thing, but it’s no use. It just _can’t talk._

Besides, it’s not like it really matters… the damned thing hates him either way, at least the Exo believes it does. His Ghost avoids him at all costs, staying in his satchel for the most part, only appearing when the Hunter’s lost himself in combat. At least then, the Exo can feel the Ghost’s true intentions while being revived- it fears, at all times, the Fallen that surround it’s Guardian, but it’s devotion is too obedient to it’s master to offer up a chance at leaving. If it weren’t for the fact that he’d surely die without the Ghost’s assistance, Runt-0 would let it abandon him.

Suddenly, the Hunter is knocked out of his thoughts by the exhausted exhale of his Captain, the Fallen creature curling her arms around the Guardian to regain his attention. “[Because… I am _afraid,_ my Light,]” Her words are shocking, yes, but she continues to speak, refusing to stop now that she's guaranteed to be heard. “[I am afraid of the coming Whirlwind… I am afraid that it is returning to this place, and that I shall again lose everything I have fought to have that I now own; my pack, my servitors, my weapons… my little Light.]” Lovingly, the Fallen Captain runs a finger down the Exo's cheek.

“[Nothing shall take me from you, my Captain,]” The Hunter sits up on his knees, turning around in his Captain's grasp to look her in the eyes, his words calm and precise. “[Nothing is more important to me than keeping you and our pack safe.]”

The Captain's eyes soften as she tilts her head at him. “[I know, my pet… I know. That is _why_ I'm afraid,]” When she is met only with confused silence, she continues. “[Your devotion is inherited among your kind. I've seen your true packmates, the Guardians... they are just as devoted to the Great Machine as you are to me.]”

Runt-0, out of desperation and confusion, hugs his Captain as tight as he can, wishing now more than ever that he could cry still, if only to prove that he loves his commander. “[No matter what you say or do, my Captain, I am yours and yours alone, and I refuse to leave you… please, please oh _please_ understand.]” He's starting to panic, body shuddering at the thought of being abandoned by his family, it being all he's ever known, or at least remembered.

The Captain shushes him, long fingers combing over the Hunter's cranium. “[Hush, little runt… I won't leave you,]” She holds him by the back of his cloak, pulling him to his knees to look her in the eyes. “[But you and I cannot ignore the truth when it is right in front of us- you are not an eliksni, at least in blood. You can stay with us as long as you'd like, my precious Light, but someday… you _must_ return to your true pack, and live as you are meant to live; indefinitely.]”

Runt-0 huffs, loudly. Frustrated, he lies down in a heap before his commander, exhausted and admittedly a bit heartbroken. “[I don't care if I'll never be a true eliksni, mother,]” He bites his artificial tongue, waiting to be scolded for using such a high and personal honorific. When he's not punished, he swallows, daring to continue his argument. “[All I truly care about is protecting you and my packmates. That is all.]”

A long pause eclipses the two. After awhile, the Captain chuckles under her breath, patting the Hunter's back. “[You're just _full_ of surprises, my Light. Such a high title… you understand the dual meanings, correct? I understand that you are far more used to our eliksni tongue now, but in your given language-]”

“[It means maternal figure,]” Runt-0 finishes, refusing to chicken out now that he's this far. “[And in eliksni, it means truest leader. I'm more than aware of both meanings, and I associate both with you… however, if you wish for me to not call you mother, I will stop.]”

The Captain, for a moment, hesitates. Then, very slowly, she hugs the Guardian with all four of her arms, purring deep in her throat. Nearly ten minutes pass before she finally pulls away, satisfied with the experience. “[My young Light,]” She whispers, rubbing his head in appreciation. “[As long as you are with us, you may call me whatever you wish.]”

Runt-0 smiles at that, satisfied with her answer. He's aware of the fact that he's inadvertently changed the subject, and to continue arguing with her about his Guardianship would only ruin the moment, so he chooses to let it go for the time being. There is plenty of time, he believes, to have this particular discussion with his Captain. So for now he will swallow his questions, lean against his leader, and sleep. In the morning, he will wake up beneath the rest of his pack, as if this nighttime conversation had never occurred, and continue to follow his family into the great unknown.

…

“Sounds like she expected to die,” Cayde-6 doesn't try to sugar-coat his reaction, his bluntness unknowingly welcome to the story teller. “You ever wonder if she was getting you ready for it?”

Runt-1 shrugs halfheartedly. Currently, he's hidden alongside Cayde in the rafters of Amanda Holiday's workshop, both Guardians hiding from their responsibilities for the afternoon. They're both expected to be working right now- with Cayde due for a meeting and Runt required to perform his patrols- but the two have decided to talk with each other instead. They both need it, both Hunter's having been keeping their feelings to themselves for far too long now, and it's easier to work out such things amongst those who understand.

Besides, it's not like they haven't done this sort of thing before. Cayde's run off to fool around more times than anyone can count, and Runt is no stranger to disobeying orders. Still, neither Hunter does so blatantly, and so they've decided to hide in Amanda's workshop, away from the prying eyes of the Vanguard. Amanda seems cool with it, even bringing them Exo specific alcohol while they're hiding, something Cayde is more than thankful for, especially considering the heavy subject matter. But he doesn't allow himself to get drunk, preferring to just lose his anxiety with a few drinks instead.

After an elongated pause, Runt-1 finally responds to Cayde's question. “I… really don't know,” He says, voice more gruff than he'd like. Speaking English again after four years of Eliksni is a difficult transition to say the least, but he's trying his best. “Sometimes, I think she really _was_ getting me ready for… the inevitable. Other times… I think she wanted me gone.”

There's a pause, before Cayde laughs outright. If he were anyone else, Runt would clock him for it. “Naw, I don't buy it,” He says, unimpressed by Runt-1's attempts at hating himself. “I've heard enough of your stories to know that she loved you, kid; more than anyone else. I'll be honest, I've never really gotten the chance to live amongst Fallen for very long, but I've seen how they show affection. She loved you, kid.”

Runt thinks on that. It's hard for him to imagine her loving him, all things considered- _He sees her when he closes his eyes, bleeding blue all over her armor, all over his hands, all over the ground. Her eyes on him, squinted, as she feebly heaves her bloodied cloak over his shoulders. “[Hide, my little Light,]” She whispers against the side of his face, voice croaking and broken. She's crying, so afraid and so close to death that she can see it in front of her, in the form of a tiny Hunter, sobbing at the sight of his mother dying. “[Hide from your kind if you must, but do not hide forever. Someday soon, I beg of you… find your Light, no matter where it glows, and fight for it, no matter the opposition.]” And then she dies, wheezing, in the dirt, all life gone from her husk. And her murderers- the Guardians- will come and collect her 'victim’ from the rubble and return him to the Traveler, kicking and screaming and wishing he had died with the others-_

“Runt? Runt! Come on, kid, you're okay,” Cayde's voice is what finally breaks Runt-1's nightmare, the older Exo's hands closing around Runt's, grounding the young Hunter in the present once more. “Can you hear me in there?” When Cayde receives a jerky nod, he continues to speak, trying to return Runt to himself. “You're okay, kid… you're with me. You ain't ever gonna go through that shit again, okay? I won't let anything bad happen to you.” Because he knows what Runt-1 just saw, knows because this has happened many times before.

It takes awhile, but eventually Runt lets out a long, ragged sigh. He's back. Slowly, he leans against Cayde, exhausted after the awful episode. “Sorry for freaking out… _again,”_ He can't help but apologize, feeling guilty over his continued panic attacks that always seem to inconvenience the people around him. “It won't happen again.” Even he knows that he's probably wrong, that this will inevitably happen again, but he can still hope for the best. Besides, it's not like he hasn't broken promises before.

“You don't need to apologize for having PTSD, kid,” Cayde is incredibly nonchalant about all of this, well versed in the PTSD episodes that most if not all Guardians are plagued by. “What matters is that you're here now, and the people here want to help you feel better. They don't always go about it in the right ways, but everyone here still cares about you, and wants you to succeed in finding a place for yourself.”

It helps, at least a little. Runt-1 still secretly suspects that most Guardians want him dead, or at least gone, but he'll pretend for the time being that Cayde's right; it would be nice if he was. They stay huddled up together for awhile longer, both Hunters struggling with their own internal conflicts, before Runt turns away from Cayde's contact, shivering at the loss of warmth. “I… think I need some space.” Runt admits, refusing to meet Cayde's eyes.

Cayde gives Runt an unimpressed look, all too aware of the Hunter's compromised mental state, but he knows better than to challenge a... let's just say _‘dangerously equipped’_ Guardian, especially one that's willing to throw down with little to no warning. “Fine,” He eventually agrees, making his disappointment in Runt's choice clear, but not too stern; he doesn't want to start sounding like Zavala, after all. “But if you want- scratch that,  _need-_  to talk about this stuff… my door's always open. Don't matter if I'm in a meeting or if the tower's breaking apart, if you think you're spiraling, you come get me, okay? Can't stand the thought of losing another good Guardian to their own thoughts.” That said, Cayde jumps down from the rafters, making for the exit so that Runt can stay in the hiding spot for as long as he needs.

Runt-1 actually laughs in response to Cayde's words. “Me? A good Guardian? I think you've got the wrong guy.” He doesn't even try to hide his self-deprecation from the senior Hunter, his tone mocking and mean, looking for an excuse to convince Cayde to finally give up on him. _If he gives up, he can run; he can run away without leaving anyone behind and he can finally escape the Traveler's overbearing, suffocating Light._

Cayde doesn't hesitate to empower the young Guardian. “I've seen how you talk about the Fallen… seen what you’re willing to do for them. Given enough time, and a bit of trust, I think the Guardians could become your new pack. I think, once that happens, you're gonna be one of the best Guardians the universe has ever seen.”

“I think you're wrong.” Runt can't come up with anything better than that, tongue-tied after Cayde's praise sinks in.

“I know I'm right.” And that's the end of that, according to Cayde-6, as before Runt can continue to verbally harm himself, the Hunter Vanguard leaves the hanger.

Runt-1 stews on that for the longest time. He sits there, in the rafters that to him resemble tree branches, and wonders how Cayde can see anything other than a broken Guardian. Frustrated, he eventually leaves the hanger as well, swearing to himself that he will not- _cannot-_ meet Cayde's expectations of him. He will continue to fail, to harm himself and others, until everyone inevitably gets sick of him and throws him out. Only then does he believe he can begin to find his purpose, as he surely can't contribute to the war that now surrounds him.

In hindsight, it's probably a good thing that Cayde was right. After all, the Vanguard needs more good Guardians, and whether Runt knows it or not, he's what they need more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there it is! I finally managed to finish a fic for my favorite Destiny 2 OC! Below is a Q&A of shit that I feel needs to be answered.
> 
> Q: What happened to Runt's pack?  
> A: Sometime after the first scene, they died at the hands of a Guardian fireteam (I'll try and write a fic for that at some fucking point) trying to protect Runt (who they thought was going to be killed by the Guardians for being with them). In all honesty, the Guardians we're only trying to “rescue” him, but that doesn't mean they didn't seriously traumatize Runt in the process.
> 
> Q: Why does Runt-0 become Runt-1 after the first part of the fic? Was he reset?  
> A: Nope! He changed his name to Runt-1 to more or less say that the death of his packmates has changed him forever and he will never be the same again. He's trying to cope.
> 
> Q: Why is Cayde-6 so nice to Runt?  
> A: Because he's Cayde-6. But to be more specific, it's because he has a lot more patience than most everyone else concerning Runt, and understands that Runt's been traumatized by the loss of his Fallen (no pun intended) family. He wants to see Runt succeed, but he knows that in order for that to happen, he needs to support Runt through his mourning process.
> 
> Q: Is Runt okay?  
> A: Fuck no. But someday he will be.
> 
> Recently edited this on June 11th, 2019! Made it a little better wording wise.


End file.
